Him
by Parasite Lin
Summary: Eleven-year-old Selphie cannot live without Irvine. This story tells how Selphie got her Limit Breaks.


"Him" by Lin Raimondo  
  
  
Selphie walked further into the field of snow that she knew so well. She  
sat down in the middle of the mass, next to the pond, yet so far away from  
her warm bed. She sat down in her usual style, with her butt sitting on  
her lower legs and feet.  
  
She looked at clutched the pendant that Edea had given her when she was  
just a toddler. 'I must do this,' she thought. 'I cannot live without  
him.' She pushed the knife closer to her bust.  
  
'Do not think about it anymore. It must be done.' She closed her eyes  
and began to stab herself, thrusting in and out of her chest. She   
screamed as she saw spurts of blood being absorbed by her green overalls.   
Soon, the pure snow below her feet was dotted with her DNA. Suddenly,  
a black robed figure came before her.  
  
"This is not your time to go," he said. "Do you still want to leave  
this world and go to where Hyne rests?"  
  
"I must! There is no chance that we shall ever meet again!"  
  
"Are you so certain?" He floated in the air, and had darkness instead   
of a face for Selphie to go by.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Hmm. You are a stubborn young girl. If I defeat you in a duel, then  
you shall stay on this land. If you... "win," I shall call for someone   
to send you away from your torment."  
  
Selphie looked down. All of her wounds had faded away! 'What has   
happened to me?'  
  
"Selphie Leila Tilmitt, are you paying attention?"  
  
She looked up at him, startled. "Y, yes, sir. I accept your conditions."  
  
"To battle, then!"  
  
Selphie concentrated her whole mind into conjuring a death spell. She  
finally finished the hymn, but the figure was still standing.  
  
"You silly girl! I am Death itself!"  
  
Selphie's eyes widened. 'This is the real thing, eh?'  
  
Death quickly summoned a meteor to attack Selphie. She fell to the ground,  
but quickly kneeled and caught her breath.  
  
She then sang, "Send this unpure demon back to the depths of hell! May  
Alexander bless my words! Call forth the holy light and bring it upon  
the one who stands before me!"  
  
A beam of pure magic engulfed Death. He was surprised at Selphie's  
magical power. "I did not think that a mere human could possess such  
outworldly power! Who, no, what are you: Illusory?!" He disappeared.  
  
"It's over." Selphie closed her eyes. "Goodbye, everyone."  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was hovering above the ground, still  
in the same place she was minutes ago. A ray of light from behind her  
nearly struck her blind. She turned around and gasped.  
  
"W----wings?! What am I?! Why can't they just leave me alone...? I  
have no life without him. What use is it that I stay here?"  
  
Selphie faced forward as a beautiful figure appeared. She, too, had wings  
very similar to Selphie's. She wore a silver robe and had hair and eyes  
to match.  
  
"Selphie, you must stay here. You have an important role to fulfill in  
your long life."  
  
"What do these wings have to do with anything?! And just who are you!"  
  
"Your wings only come out when you need them most. You are a special  
being. You're not one-hundred-percent human. I'm your mother, Illusory.   
You are my only child, and you're also the only half-human, half-Guardian  
Force to exist. Your father passed away when he was young for health   
reasons. His name was Alex Tilmitt. I fell in love with him; his   
kindness, his genuine feel of the world around him. I was looking for a  
new master who could summon me. I disguised myself as a human during   
this time and we fell in love the minute we met. When I revealed my   
true form to him, he didn't care; he loved me. Our love bore a child-   
you. If this boy that you love so much cares about you no matter what,  
it is best that you stay on this world. He'll find you someday. I feel  
that he is searching for you as we speak."  
  
"But... why did you give me up to Matron Edea?"  
  
"I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life. I wanted you to be loved.  
I didn't want you to live in my world, where you have to slave away to some  
human that you barely know."  
  
Selphie started to cry. "Thank you, mother. I still cannot believe this."  
  
"Believe it. However, you have a difficult journey ahead of you. I can  
tell by the look in your eyes. It may not come today, tomorrow, or even  
this year. But I know that you'll need your true power."  
  
"My magic isn't enough?"  
  
"No, no, child, your magic is fine. But, I will give you this to make  
sure you have your full potential when you need it most."  
  
Illusory held out a dark blue armlet and Selphie took it. She placed it  
on her left arm. It fit her perfectly.  
  
"Selphie, whenever you are in true danger, you can cast powerful spells  
without needing to have them previously. Plus, you can cast four unique  
spells that are only available to you: Full-cure, which fully heals you  
and anyone friendly within a large radius; Wall, which protects you and  
your allies from both physical and mental damage; Rapture, which removes  
a dangerous foe from your presence; and finally, The End, which kills any  
living creature that you wish. You must use them wisely, and only when  
they are absolutely necessary. These are my old powers. Since you will be  
junctioned with me, a guardian force, you will lose some of your memories.  
Are you willing to do that?"  
  
"Yes, mother; thank you very much."  
  
"Will you stay on the Earth?"  
  
Selphie looked down. "Yes, mother."  
  
"Thank you. I must go now. Your wings will return whenever you need my  
assistance. I love you, honey; good bye...." Illusory faded away into  
the unknown.  
  
"MOTHER?!" Selphie closed her eyes and immediately opened them. She was  
back on the ground again, with no injuries. She noticed that the blue   
armlet was still hidden under her long-sleeved yellow shirt. Her wings  
were gone, but memories of her mother still remained.  
  
She walked back to Trabia Garden as she said to herself, "Irvine, will  
you still love me...?"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The end, huzzah! This is basically a Prologue to my much  
longer piece (well, when I'm done with it, it will be much longer....),  
"Don't Have a Chance." Check it out if you want to learn more about   
Selphie and Irvine's romantic struggles. 


End file.
